goodluckcharliefandomcom-20200214-history
Emmett Heglin
Emmett Heglin is PJ's best friend and drummer of his band which is called PJ and the Vibe. He has also had a huge crush on Teddy since he was 2. His talents are dancing and playing the drums. He is portrayed by Micah Williams. Personal life Emmett has a crush on Teddy and even believes they have a relationship. PJ replies to this by saying, "Dude, there's no relationship!" Emmett also gets jealous of Spencer when he has a study date with Teddy, and even tries to threaten him, but apparently got scared because of Spencer's height and strength. ("Study Date"). PJ challenges Emmett to a baby race with his nephew against Charlie. Charlie ends up winning by taking her first steps. ("Double Whammy"). A dance is approaching at Teddy's school. Teddy asks Spencer out for the big night and Ivy asks out Emmett. Teddy tries to get her first kiss from Spencer, but Emmett, who also likes Teddy, tries to challenge Spencer with a dance off. ("Dance Off"). In Baby Steps, his parents buy him an apartment and threw him a party in under 20 minutes. Relationships PJ Duncan PJ and Emmett are pratically brothers, they agree on the same ideas, but argue once every so often. As of Baby Steps, PJ moved in with Emmett, meaning Emmett wouldnt see Teddy anymore. Of the two PJ is somewhat brighter. Teddy Duncan Apparently, Emmett has a crush on Teddy. He says he has a "relationship" with Teddy, which PJ replies "Dude, there's no relationship!" to with he replies "Yes there is because even my mom knows about it!". Teddy obviously does not like him back. When Emmett gets jealous of Spencer because he was dating Teddy, he tries to threaten him, but because of Spencer's height and strength, he doesn't succeed ("Study Date"). Ivy asked Emmett out to the dance and he doesn't agree. But when Emmett sees Teddy and Spencer dancing together, he tries to get Spencer away from Teddy by hip-hop dancing with him. Emmett was working in Super Adventure Land as a frog and gets Teddy a job of being a princess. Teddy has a dream then invites Emmett to her house. Later on, Emmet quits his job at Super Adventure Land. Once, Emmett took Teddy to the home-coming dance, because when they were little he tricked Teddy into saying yes, unless he had a girlfriend. Teddy desprately tried to get the new girl at school to go to the home-coming dance with Emmett, but ended up smashing plates instead- so Teddy broke up with Emmett. Ivy Wentz Ivy was Emmett's girlfriend at some point before the series began, but she dumped him. This relationship is not seen but mentioned. ("Dance Off") Emmett seems to hate Ivy ("Duncan's Got Talent"). Nina Tina is a 18-year-old Venezuelan girl except for the fact she has a twin sister Nina. Tina and Emmett were seen as a couple. Tina than began to flirt with PJ Duncan. Emmett and PJ then talked to her at school about her flirting with PJ when her and Emmett were already a couple. They figure out that it was Tina's identical twin sister Nina. ("Pushing Buttons").That was the only episode she appeared in. His Parents Its commonly implied his parents don't like him. For instance, it's stated that his dad pays him not to stay at home. And one of the conditions of him getting an apartment was that he never called them. Appearences Season 1 *"Study Date" *"Double Whammy" *"Dance Off" *"Charlie Did It!" *"Butt Dialing Duncans" *"Duncans Got Talent" *"Charlie in Charge" *"Teddy Rebounds" *"Pushing Buttons" Season 2 *"Battle of the Bands" *"Return to Super Adventure Land" *"Can You Keep a Secret?" Season 3 *"Dress Mess" *"Name That Baby" *"Wentz's Weather Girls" *"Baby Steps" *"T. Wrecks" *"Team Mom *"Study Buddy Season 4 *"Duncan Dream House" *"Rat-A-Teddy" Trivia *It is unknown whether or not he will appear again *Emmet is an uncle, revealed in Double Whammy *He lives an an apartment with his best friend, PJ *In Season 3 and 4 He no longer has a crush on Teddy since he no longer bothers her. *It is unknown if he and nina are still dating Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teens Category:PJ Duncan Category:Teddy Duncan Category:Friends of PJ Category:Studenys Category:Emmett Heglin Category:Emmett Heglin images Category:Teddy's love interests